Academia mundial
by misa.usami
Summary: GerMano vs. Gerita Vs Spamano; Fruk vs Usuk Vs UsCo ( Estados unidos y colombia) vs UsCa; PrAus vs. FrAus; ArChi(Argentina y Chile) vs. PeChi(Perú y chile) ¿cuantos líos amoroso se pueden formar en esta academia?


"¿A que grado podemos llegar solo para revivir nuestros recuerdos pasados? A veces el amor es uno de los motivos mas desesperados para que nosotros mismos busquemos un reemplazo al gran espacio vacio que nos dejo"

Pairing: Gerita, Spamano, Fruk vs. Usuk, Archi (ArgentinaXChile), Pruaus, GreciaXJapon

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, Lemon y posible Mpreg

Academia Mundial

"Paso la ultima noche en vela, tratando de saber que haría con su vida, y no se referia al sentido académico, ese camino ya lo tenia claro.

Tomo un cigarrilo y empezó a fumar y beber, en cuanto su compañero de cuarto invadio su habitación, se percato de lo silencioso que estaba todo, la ropa tirada por los suelos, la lencería de la mujer que se encontraba tendida y desnuda en la cama.

Se estaba dando cuenta que todas eran iguales, y el, no era necesariamente de esas personas que le encantaran repetir el plato.

Lo siento por interrumpir Ludwi- la voz del pelinegro quito el silencio de la habitación y enseguida Alemania volteo a darle atención, sin importarle su masculinidad que en ese momento era cubierta por una sabana casi transparente- Pero esta también es mi habitación, y mañana habrá clases

El rubio puso su cabello en orden, boto a la muchacha que era una de las maestras de turno, miro a su compañeros por algunos instantes, esa mirada azabache parecía leer todos sus pensamientos, la evito rápidamente, parecía que ese muchacho sabia de lo perdido que se encontraba en esos momentos,

A la persona que tanto esperaba, a la que prometio regresar…

¿Qué era el amor?¿Si ni siquiera sabia lo que era ser amado?..."

Su atencia se concentro en el libro de texto, escribió su nombre otra vez, la de esa persona que tanto admiraba, Ludwi, lo redondeo en un corazon, de tal manera que fuera fácil de borrar, pero en seguida, la atención de un estudiante hizo que esto se volveria algo publica.

¡Que estas escribiendo, Romano!- grito Chile, haciendo que un rubor se formara en romano-

¡Oh. No me digas que es del prefecto de la potencias otra vez- comento el Ingles al chileno

Genial, no esta mierda de nuevo- dijo el Frances

¡Ustedes ya callense, y de todas formas que hacen aqui, esto son los salones de primero!- grito el castaño con una vena sobresaliente en la sien

Eso va para estos dos- dijo el chileno señalando discretamente a dos rubios metiches-

¡Bueno y que si estaba escribiendo sobre el!

Uhm…- dijeron los tres metiches al unísono

La puerta del salon se abrió, haciendo que el bullcio que formaban los estudiantes primero se hiciera sepulcro, y las miradas de las chicas se concentraran en el esbelto y masculino cuerpo que ingresaba a los salones en esos momentos, las chicas prestaron su mayor atención a todo lo que dijera.

"No puede ser, es Alemania, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Muy buenos días recién llegados a la academia mundial- saludo el rubio- Como verán, en cuanto ingresen a esta fase academica, nosotros nos dividimos en grupos, 3 para dejarlo en claro, ustedes son libres de ingresar al clan que ustedes deseen- anuncio el alemán, antes de sacar una especie de libreta debajo del pupitre- cuando la voz de un preofesor le interrumpio-

Disculpe por interrumpir, pero uno de los buses se retrarso- Anuncio- Alumnos, pasen y disculpen por el retraso-

Las miradas timidas de tres estudiantes, hizo que la mirada curiosa de los restantes se contrastara mas.

Un castaño con una aura extraña.

Un azabache con una especia de auquénido con lentes.

Una hermosa muchacha de cabellera castaña y semi-ondulada.

Hermano- susurro Romano_, ¡Oh, mio Dio!, _porque justamente su hermano, si, ya sabia que lo segua, pero apostaria loq eu fuera, de que este lo saludaria de una manera estupida, haciendolo quedar como un idiota, ¡Y justamente en frente de Alemania! ¿Acaso la vida tenia que ser mas injustamente? El romano cubrió su rostro con su camisa.

¡Nee, nee nii-san, mi bus se retraso pero por fin llegue!- saludo escandalosamente el italiano, haciendo que el Romano volteara su rostro, fingiendo no conocerlo, pero…¡Maldita sea la genética! Ambos tenian el mismo peinado, se digno a sonreir nerviosamente y saludarlo.

El azabache se sento en una esquina de los salones.

¡Oye, los animales estan prohibidos!- le grito el rubio

Pacha no es un animal- susurro el azabache tenebrosamente- Si Pacha tiene hambre, no garantizare tu vida.

¡Nee, nee Peru no digas tonterías!- le grito Chile con cierto nerviosismo- ¡Esa llama..!

Es una alpaca

¡Como sea! No es nada sobrenatural, solo mira esa mirada estupida sin punto fijo, anto asi que le has tenido que poner lentes- dijo el Castaño chileno

No querras que se repita lo que paso hace 15 años

¿Eh?

"- Grrrrr la pachamama quiere mas sangre- gritaba un azabache con un cuchillo en la mano, mientras un rubio y un chileno corrian siendo perseguidos"

El castaño quedo sin palabras y se sento en su asiento, Peru podía ser a veces tan tenebroso…

Como sea, continuemos- dijo el rubio alentando al silencio- Academia mundial…-empezo leyendo el papeleo que tenia allí adjuntado haciéndolo ver como un libro viejo y gordo- Es la mayor escuela del mundo fundada recientemente para impartir la educación a otros países para preservar la paz mundial- Volteo la hoja- Cada nación debe asistir a las elecciones al menos una vez en su vida, los países que han ingresado aquí por obligación de sus conquistadores, no estan obligados a ingresar a su mismo clan.

En mi caso, soy el prefecto de las Potencias del eje, Ludwi, Alemania, los alumnos ingresantes en las vacacionales ya me deben de haber conocido- tosido- En esta academia se aplica la competencia entre nosotros, los tres clanes que existen, por esta razón, lso meritos obtenidos por uno o varios estudiantes se adquirirán directamente en el clan pertenecientes, en el caso de romper agluna de nuestra reglas, serán contrarestadas, en clan que obtenga mayor pntaje gana un viaje, el segundo un paseo y el ultimo tendrá que encargarse de las limpiezas en las vacaciones, esta permitido la transferencias de clanes, mientras estén justificadas.

Las tres leyes mas fuertes que poseemos son:

No correr por los pasillos

Llevarse bien con todo el mundo

LA SUPERVIVENCIA DEL MAS FUERTE

El Aleman se perdió en sus palabras sádicas en cuanto dijo la ultima regla, tosio fuerte y agarro la libreta otra vez, volteando mas de la mitad de los papeles adjuntados- Bueno, Las Potencias del eje, llevamos el saco y todo lo relacionado a colores adicionales de color azul, los aliados llevan saco y todo lo relacionado de color verde, y las Uniones de color rojo- tomo otra vez una hoja que saco de su bolsillo trasero- Solo para dejarlo en claro, de las uniones su prefecto es España…ah y de los aliados a habido una lijera alteración, el prefecto va a ser el señor America

¡HA HA HA!- dijo un rubio con lentes levantándose de su carpeta con una sonrisa de triunfo- ¡Y dijeron que seria imposible ser prefecto estando en primer año!-

El Ingles y el francés tonifico una mirada de horror.

¡Pero se suponía que yo seria el prefecto!- gritaron al unisono los dos rubios-

Cerciorando los errores que cometieron siendo prefectos, Francia, casi violas a Austria y fuiste al inicio de las olimpiadas desnudo, siendo prefecto, Inglaterra, tu explotaste parte de la academia para tener menos que limpiar cuando era prefecto y tu clan perdió, por lo tanto, el director accedió a dejar en manos a un novato que a ustedes.

¿¡EH?!

Bueno, me despido, en un momento, tendrá que elegir el clan a cual ingresaran, para eso se les entregara una pequeña ficha, y antes de culminar el dia, en el cartel de ocurrencias estarán escrito su nombre, su compañero de habitación y el numero, buenos días- y con las mismas el rubio salio del salón llevándose a Estados Unidos con el, definitivamente, hoy seria un tedioso dia para los prefectos.

"Nesecito encontrar la manera de hablar con el" pensó Romano mientra vehia su imponente figura salir de las aulas de clase.

Buenos días, Alemania-sama- saludo con la mejor sonrisa que podía esbozar, el alemán no volteo y siguió su camino ignorando las palabras del italiano-

Cielos, pobre Romano- dijo Chile- No me gustaria verme en vuelto en algo asi

"Tal vez solo llevaba puestos sus sudifonos o lo dije tan bajo que nisiquiera me escucho" trato de consolarse el castaño.

…

¡Disculpe, Alemania!- interrumpio un azabache que ingresaba a la habitación, mientras acomodaba sus cajas, tendría que cambiar de habitación, se mezclarían los cuartos y tal vez tendría que mudarse de habitación- Pero esa escoba que reposa al costado de tu cama, creo que la he podido tolerar, pero…¿Por qué no consigues una nueva?

El Aleman fruncio el ceño, haciendo evidente su enojo.

Creo que esos son temas que no deberían de importante y disculpa por mi rudeza- se disculpo el Aleman- Pero me lo regalo una persona que marco mucho mi vida.

"- ¡Espera, no! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!¡Sacro imperio Romano!- el rubiose volteo- ¡Te dare esto…piensa que soy y llévalo contigo!  
- ¿Una…escoba?¿Por que me das algo asi?- Los recuerdos, los encuentros y sus indirectas abrumaron su mente en algún momento, esa jovencita era inseparable a ese utensilio de limpieza"

¿Alemania-sama?

¡QUE!-

Pareces muy estresado ¿Te parece si almorzamos allá?

"Despues de eso, se inicio una batalla, y perdi la conciencias…

Para cuando depserte mi ejercito había perdido la batalla, y olvide mi nombre y la de esa persona, sin embargo los recuerdos no desaparecieron para cuando volvi a recordar mi verdadero nombre ya me había iniciado como país con el nombre de Alemania"

…

"Ah…Lo sabia, y Chile me lo había advertido varias veces, que Alemania jamas se prestaría atención ¿Qué tan alto tendría que llegar para poder hacer que el me prestara atención? Tal vez, lo suficientemente irritable como Francia, para que me odiara…O lo suficientemente pasivo como Japon para que me tolerase.

Solo quiero que el, aunque sea me de parte de ese cariño.

Lo se, no soy una chica,y mucho menos tengo una gran belleza, o grandes "melones" como a los hombres les gustan, pero fue un erros haber puesto todas mis esperanzas y sueños en esta relación unilateral"

Para cuando el formulario llego a mis manos, no dude y puse el clan que desde un príncipe desee.

Mire a mi hermano, quien parecía haber simpatizado con todo el mundo, aun no se a que clan se había inscrito, pero desee que el no se hubiese inscrito al mismo, de tal manera habría mas probabilidades de que yo estuviese en el mismo que el de Alemania.

¡Oyee Romano, voy a ir a almorzar ya!¿Tu crees que puedas acompañarme?- dijo España, quien de alguna manera había logrado escapar del Aleman-

Esta bien- dijo el castaño, tomando su mochila y levantándose

¡Neee Ni-chan, esperame!- dijo Feliciano corriendo en dirección del castaño-

Lo siento, Feliciano, pero hoy almorzare con España¿Te parece?

El castaño dudo un rato…¿Es que su hermano estaba evitándolo? Nah….Era su imgainacion ¿Acaso su mismísimo hermano podía evitarlo? Se relajo y le sonrio.

Esta bien

…

Llegamos a la cafetería, rápidamente Estados Unidos tomo una mesa en la cafetería, se sento y vino la mesera a tomarnos la orden.

¡Si, yo quiero gazpacho!¿Y tu, romano?

Ahm, para mi, creo que espagueti con un vaso de agua me ira bien- dijo el castaño para luego la mesera anotar la orden y salir-

¡Romano te uniras a las uniones!¿Verdad?

Ahm, no creo que eso sea posible, Antonio, me unire a las potencias del eje

¡QUE!- grito el Español- ¡Lo sabia sigues callendo en la trampa de Alemania!

Lo hago porque quiero y no porque Alemania me lo haya dicho, ni siquiera sabe que existo- se excuso el romano

Ah-suspiro el Español para luego hacer una mueca ¿Pero a que grado de estupidez puede llegar la gente? porque Romano ya los había roto todos, lo conocio en el vacacional, era del tipo que se llevaba bien con todos, pero desde que vio a Alemania, el parecía, no, era un masoquista, no importaba cuantas indirectas se las diese al rubio, este siempre lo terminaba rechazando, y que peor forma que la indiferencia- Sin comentarios

Tal vez debía empezar a pensar con el cerebro y no con el corazon, no podía dejarse todas sus esperanzas y sueños en esto, en que Alemania le hiciese caso, pero ¡Ah! Ese rubio era malditamente sexy, era imposible no ignorar esa musculatura y todo lo relacionado a el.

Habia estado indagado en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que la alarma de incendios había sonado, haciendo salir a todos los estudiantes, haciendo que los estudiantes que corrian despavoridos de allí empujando a España con ellos.

¿Eh?- se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas y el humo invadia el lugar- ¡FUEGO!- grito despavorido

…

¡Sueltenme!- grito un Español tratando de safarse de los brazos de algunos estudianes que los sostenían con fuerza para que no saliese corriendo hacia el lugar incendiado- ¡Nesecito salvar a Romano!

Pero una voz llamo su atención, la de alguien nerviosos y ansioso a la vez que trataba de salir de la barrera humana que habían formado sus compañeros para que no pasase.

¡De-Dejenme pasar por favor, Alemania-kun está dentro y tengo que ir a salvarlo!- decia un azabache, pero fue como si hablase al aire.

Los mas preocupante era, que no llegaban los bomberos y ni un profesor estaba presente para ayudar a apagar el fuego y las salidas estaban bloqueadas.

…

Tosio fuertemente cuando sintió como el humo invadia su garganta, el no podía desmayarse, aun no, el tenia que salvar a cualquier estudiante que estuviese atrapado para dar por terminado su labor.

¡Ahí alguien allí!-grito

"Alemania" pensó el castaño que ya no respiraba bien y su cerebro no recibia la suficiente oxigenación para seguir intendao desbloquear las salidas.

¡Alemania-san!- grito hacien que el rubio se diese cuenta que aun habían alguien atrapado aun-

¿¡Donde estas?!- grito corriendo en busca del alumno hasta que vio la débil sombra de un alumna al borde del desmayo, y por un momento se quedo sin aire, y no porque este faltase, sino por la sorpresa causada-

"- Te esperare- grito la jovencita- No te enfermes, cuídate, cuando vuelvas hare muchos dulces y comida, asi que regresa"

¡No podía creerlo!  
Si era esa persona, la que prometio esperarlo, a la que amo tanto…

Hola! Este es mi según do fic, que subo a esta pagina, espero que les haya agradado! ^u^


End file.
